


next christmas

by scorpiohs



Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brief references to Steve’s body image issues, Christmas, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiohs/pseuds/scorpiohs
Summary: Steve has a mission but he’s momentarily distracted by the snow falling outside the window. It’s not rare, snow on Christmas Eve in Brooklyn, but its beauty gets him every time anyways. He’s itching to draw, to paint the blue-white wonderland, moon high in the sky, a calm washed over the city in the night. But he has a mission.He tries to grab the last blanket from the linen closet, a musty old sector of the apartment, with a door that doesn’t shut fully and shelves higher than Steve can usually reach by himself. He jumps a little bit for the striped sheet, and groans in frustration when his fingertips graze it. He’s fifteen, and the doctors say he’s probably not done growing, but unless he has an eight inch growth spurt, he’s destined to always be a little unhappy with his height.“Need a hand?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: tumblr ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100030
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	next christmas

Steve has a mission but he’s momentarily distracted by the snow falling outside the window. It’s not rare, snow on Christmas Eve in Brooklyn, but its beauty gets him every time anyways. He’s itching to draw, to paint the blue-white wonderland, moon high in the sky, a calm washed over the city in the night. But he has a mission.

He tries to grab the last blanket from the linen closet, a musty old sector of the apartment, with a door that doesn’t shut fully and shelves higher than Steve can usually reach by himself. He jumps a little bit for the striped sheet, and groans in frustration when his fingertips graze it. He’s fifteen, and the doctors say he’s probably not done growing, but unless he has an eight inch growth spurt, he’s destined to always be a little unhappy with his height.

“Need a hand?”

And as usual, his best friend has his back. Or is pressed to his back, currently, reaching past him to pick up the blanket.

“I had it,” Steve says, spinning to face Bucky. He’s so close, too close.

“Sure you did, pal,” Bucky smirks, looking down at Steve.

Bucky’s always been taller, more handsome. Steve gets a funny feeling whenever they’re together, that he used to chalk up to jealousy, but has since realized is more than that. He swallows it down and pushes past Bucky, snatching the sheet from his hands.

“Come on, we have a fort to finish,” Steve chides, marching into the living room. He can hear Bucky following, and thinks about how strange it is. How they’ve just followed each other’s leads all their lives.

He shakes the thought then crawls into the fort, tucking himself against the back of the wall.

Bucky appears at the structure’s entrance and grins. “You gonna throw me that blanket, champ?”

“The finishing touch,” Steve notes then tosses Bucky the sheet. He plasters it over the doorway after moving further into the fort, then scoots over so that he’s side by side with Steve.

They’ve done this every year, on Christmas Eve, since they were kids. A blanket fort may seem stupid now, to other teenage boys, at least, and Steve was scared it would to Bucky, too, but Bucky practically turned red when Steve had asked: “What do you mean, _are_ we doing it? Of course we are!” and that was that.

Except last year, and every year before, Bucky didn’t seem so close. He didn’t radiate this addicting warmth, and didn’t make Steve’s stomach turn with every breath he took.

Their legs are touching, their backs up against the wall, just breathing in their masterpiece. Steve can feel every slight movement Bucky is making. It hurts how much he wants to kiss him.

Steve wonders if he’ll ever muster up the courage to tell Bucky how he feels. He certainly doesn’t have the guts to do it now. Maybe next Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting all my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sunstarsteve) ficlets :) it's past christmas but the first round of ficlet requests i got were from a christmas prompt list sooo


End file.
